Goodbye for Now
by ThatWeirdGirlYouKnow
Summary: (Au where Bill has a human form) When a little girl was told stories by her mother, she grew admiration for the person she spoke about. Years later, the girl finds herself a companion in silence that was never broken until one day.


A pretty girl quietly kicked her feet in the clear lake's water. Beside her sat another teen with dual colored hair, her favorite companion in silence. She let out a quiet sigh, her eyes sliding shut in bliss as a warm summer breeze danced around the pair peacefully.

"Symphony," said the brunette girl softly.  
"..." The blonde and brown haired boy blinked his eyes slightly, his golden eyes glancing at the girl in silent curiosity.  
"My name is Symphony," the girl, _Symphony_ , repeated in the same quiet voice. "What's your name?"  
"...Bill," the apathetic boy said eventually.

Symphony was back at the lake again, a bunch of bright yellow asphodels in her hands. She set the many flowers down gingerly across the bottom of a metallic plaque imbedded in the ground. A faint frown marred the usually relaxed, placid face, a silent sigh escaping her lips as she shook her head slowly.  
Bill was sitting at the lake's edge again. He seemed tense, his posture as stiff as a apathetic boy seemed almost prepared to leave, if he wasn't waiting for the pretty female he almost considered a friend. Not that she made him wait long as she walked up to where he sat.

"Hello again," she whispered as she sat down beside him.  
"...Hey," was all he spoke in reply before the pair settled into a comfortable silence.

"Why do you keep coming back here?" Bill asked suddenly during one of her visits, three years after they met.  
The blue eyed girl seemed to give pause as she thought before smiling softly at Bill, "I come here because I want to. Besides, my mother used to tell me stories about someone she knew who loved to come here. She used to tell me about how this person took to tricks and witty banter like a bird takes to the air. Mom used to say they were brilliant, despite how often they would cause trouble, and would have loved to become their friend if she had had the courage to when she was younger. She said that she was sure they would have been a true friend if she had earned their trust. But one day, they did something too bad and they ended up dying as a consequence.  
"I used to think that I would have loved have told them that I'd like to be their friend. To have told them that I wouldn't leave them behind, that nor would I have lied or betrayed them of my own will. In a way, though, I think I fell for that person when I was younger. Every story about them made me care about them even more. Silly, I know."

Bill stared at Symphony blankly before a sudden grin creeped up his face in a pleasant way. Then warm, tired laughter burst out of his chest like a butterfly from a cocoon. Tears were falling from his eyes, whether they were of sadness, joy, or even from the laughter, the girl wasn't sure. Though, the boy wasn't wholly sure either. When his laughter finally ceased, he looked at his friend as he shook his head.

"The one thing I wanted, after so many years, and it just _had to be you!_ " Bill laughed again softly. He stood up abruptlyand looked down at the sitting with a faint smile. "Well, Raindrop, thanks for the company and I think I would have loved you too."

It was weird watching as Bill began to slowly fade from the legs up. Yet Symphony simply smiled at him, happy for him. He just shook his head again and flashed her a grin before he faded away from her sight forever. The eighteen year old daughter of one Mabel Pines (for her husband took her name, the sweetheart) stood up slowly, casting a lingering glance at the metal plaque her mother placed there before she was born.

 ** _I Hope You Find Happiness, Somehow._**

 **Bill Cipher  
Dream Demon  
Unknown**

"See ya later, Bill," Symphony Pines smiled softly as a faint summer breeze kissing her face sweetly.  
Faintly, a quiet voice seemed to bid her a temporary adieu from within the wind as she left,

 ** _"I'll hold you to that."_**

* * *

Hey, duckies! Here's a guilty pleasure slash a Fanfiction prompt challege: _Person A is dead and Person B can see ghosts._ This is what I make when I get bored and tired of homework or when Reverse Falls wants to play hardball with me. Heh.


End file.
